


Once More

by amphib



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Not explicit but Enough, Second Person Perspective, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphib/pseuds/amphib
Summary: Riz never stops worrying.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for all the great feedback on the last fic! i hope you all enjoy this one as well! again, riz and fabian are around 18/19 in this.

"We can't keep doing this," you say. Your words are puffed out between hard breaths, a weight on top of your chest making it harder to catch your breath, but that weight is a beautiful boy who you just can't find the strength to push away.

"We can't keep doing this, because everyone's going to find out." He doesn't want to be seen with you, doesn't want to be dragged to your level.

"Then let them," he whispers into the crook of your neck, his hands running over your naked body like it's plush velvet. You don't even know what plush velvet _feels_ like. You're so broke and he's so rich and so handsome and you have no idea what he's doing with you.

"They're going to look at me. I don't know how to deal with people looking at me," you admit, tossing your arm over your eyes. It's easier to think when you don't have to look him in those deep, blue eyes, perfect and beautiful and slightly elven. You briefly wonder what his mother would think if she found out -- a half elf with a _goblin_? The elven masses would riot. You always felt more at home being a fly on the wall. You were the person who snuck in and out of places silently for fun, and you were good at it. How are you supposed to go around in public when everyone knows you somehow convinced the most loudly attractive person you'd ever met to fuck you?

He pulls your arm away, and kisses you again, and suddenly your world pieces itself back together. Things make sense when he kisses you, even though it should be making the world topsy-turvy. "Babe, if I gave a copper to every _nobody_ on the street who looked at me, I'd be broke. People look, so what?"

Easy for him to say. Even with his eye patch off and a big scar over his eye, he's still the most handsome person ever, probably. You think so, anyway. People look at him and think about how cool and handsome he is. People look at you and see... a goblin. A worker. A minion. If they saw you two together in public, they would think you're his assistant.

"We shouldn't--" you say, sitting up in bed. You're sweating, and it's nighttime, and the breeze coming from the arcano-conditioner feels good on the back of your neck. But his lips find that spot, too, and it feels like deep, bone-ache heaven. "I have to get home before my mom's shift ends."

"She gets off at midnight, and it's only eleven. We could go one more time," he purrs in your ear, using his teeth to tug on one of the piercings Fig dared you to get a year ago.

You really can't keep doing this -- but one more time can't hurt.

You make this time count. You tangle your sharp, green fingers in his soft, curly, white hair, hike your legs around his waist, and listen to every sound that slips from his perfect pink lips. Every sigh and gasp and curse, every time he whispers your name like a spell or a prayer or something more. You commit the sounds to memory, because you can't do this again, but you've never felt the way you feel when he says your name like that.

This can't happen again, you tell yourself, your whole body wrapped around his. But you know it will.


End file.
